the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldath
Goddess of Singing Waters, the Quiet One, Mother Guardian of Groves, the Green Goddess, the Mother of the Waters Lesser Power of Elysium NG PORTFOLIO: Quiet places, springs, pools, stillness, peace, waterfalls, druid groves ALIASES: None DOMAIN NAME: Eronia/The True Grove SUPERIOR: Silvanus ALLIES: Mielikki, Silvanus, Chauntea, Selune, Lathander FOES: Malar, Loviatar, Bane (now dead), Amaunator (now dead), Talos, Moander (now dead) SYMBOL: A waterfall plunging into a still pool without causing any disturbance of its waters, or a circular, sky-blue disk fringed with green ferns WORSHIPPERS ALIGNMENT: Any Eldath (EL-dath) is the guardian of druid groves, and her presence is felt every place where there is calm. Her druids and clergy often aid other druidic faiths in establishing a grove and sanctifying it. In religious art, Eldath is often depicted as a dark-haired woman dressed in shimmering green or as a dryad or wild elf with blue and green hair. Her singing is heard in every babbling brook and waterfall. Eldath is a pacifist and usually takes no hostile actions even when threatened. This is one of the reasons that Eldath is almost a forgotten power; most Faerunians think of Mielikki, Silvanus, or Chauntea in relation to nature before they think of her. Eldath is enigmatic and speaks seldom. She seems shy, but possessed of unknown depths of character and an unexpressed resolve that cannot be broken. When challenged, she gives before challengers who only later discover that her apparent acceptance and retreat merely drew them out into an untenable position where they are surrounded, out of their element, and their reinforcements have been converted to her side. Like Mielikki, Eldath serves Silvanus, Eldath sees him as a father figure, but often finds his robustness intimidating to her retiring nature. Mielikki and Eldath have a very close relationship. During the Time of Troubles Mielikki was heard to address her as "Datha," and the two goddesses embraced as sisters. While Eldath opposes all that Tempus stands for, she does not consider him a personal foe. He in turn, is said to consider her naive, but to respect her convictions and generally ignore her. Eldath made the Prime Material Plane her home until very recently, similar to Mielikki. In 1369 DR, the same year that Mielikki established an Outer Planes realm, Eldath also moved her home realm, the True Grove, to Elysium. Where she received the divine burst of power to make such a huge move is unknown; sages have considered Eldath's faith a shrinking one for centuries. However, these same scholars speculate that wherever she received the power from, it may be related to the official shift toward good that Eldath herself made apparent in picking Elysium as her home plane. (Among themselves, church scholars list Mielikki, Mystra, or Chauntea as likely candidates for help in the move.) The shift itself surprised no one, and Eldath still welcomes the same worshipers and clergy members within her told. Legend holds that Eldath's worshipers may still visit the True Grove even before their deaths through gates in places where it could formerly be reached: near the upper reaches of the Unicorn Run in the High Forest, in the Elven Court near Lake Somber or near Elventree, at Eldath's Water in the Misty Forest, in the depths of the Forest of Tethir, in the dense heart of the King's Forest in Cormyr, atop Oak Hill in the Border Forest north of the River Tesh, at various locales in Turmish, and in a dozen or more other wooded areas. Other Manifestations Eldath appears most frequently as a whispering wind that brings a message and revives plants that it touches to the blooming height of health or a green glowing aura that has all the healing powers of the goddess, can speak aloud and in the minds of those within 120 feet, and can telekinese nonliving items within its confines. Eldath also acts or shows her favor through the appearance or actions of bears, raccoons, brownies, dryads, sylphs, nereids, feystags, sprites, stags, talking owls, unicorns, and other woodland creatures, common meadow and woodland flowers such as daisies, water plants such as water lilies and lotuses, and aquamarines, clear quartz, blue topazes, sapphires, and other stones in watery hues. The Church CLERGY: Clerics, druids, specialty priests, monks, mystics CLERGY'S ALIGNMENT: LG, NG, CG, LN, N, CN TURN UNDEAD: Cleric: Yes, Druid: No, Specialty Priest: Yes, Monk: No, Mystic: No COMMAND UNDEAD: Cleric: No, Druid: No, Specialty Priest: No, Monk: No, Mystic: No All clerics, druids, specialty priests, monks, and mystics of Eldath receive religion (Faerunian) as a bonus nonweapon proficiency. All of these priests of Eldath must take swimming as a nonweapon proficiency. The church of Eldath is small and dispersed, the majority of its most ardent priests traveling and preaching or settling by some quiet spot and teaching those who come seeking enlightenment. In a world brimming with evil deities and their servants, ores, goblins, warring nations, and other hostile forces, it is not surprising that Eldath's philosophy of peace and calm has failed to catch on. Still, it is viable and challenging, and legends speak of heroes, such as the elven war hero Telva, who embraced the cause of Eldath and abandoned warfare forever. One race of beings who travel against the tide of war with Eldath are the ondonti, a pacifistic orcish race (detailed in the Ruins of Zhentil Keep boxed set). Given the limitations and goals of the specialty priests of Eldath, it should not be surprising that there are not very many of them. Only some 10% of the priests ot Eldath are specialty priests, called peacemen and peacewomen in the faith. The remainder of the followers are split between druids, clerics, a scant few mystics, and a relatively recently founded monastic order. Clerics, druids, mystics, and monks, while not as restricted as the specialty priests of Eldath, are encouraged to conduct themselves in a fitting fashion as put forth by their deity. It is a mark ot skill among Eldathyn (especially adventurer-priests, known as "Freewalkers") to defeat foes with defensive spells, making an enemy defeat himself through misdirection and manipulation. Most of the high-ranking members of the church's loose organization are peacemen and peacewomen, and the great druids and other senior clergy members of the faith defer to them in discussion. Relations between the five branches of the faith are excellent, and both of the more militant wings of the faith are very supportive and protective of the specialty priests, mystics, and monks, who are more retiring. Pacifists and lovers-of-nature cleave to the Green Goddess. Many are vegetarians and herbalists who desire to take no life, but the ranks of the Eldathyn are studded with hardy adventurer-priests who serve as envoys to other faiths, act as go-betweens with urban worshipers (often guiding them to and from forest fastness temples), and carry items and messages from priest to priest within the faith. Although it is part of the making of a priest ot Eldath that an individual must travel Faerun widely enough to pray in at least nine sacred fastnesses (temple groves) dedicated to the goddess, most Eldathyn settle in one grove or one forest and live their lives thereabouts. Eldathyn are organized in a simple hierarchy where a dozen or so priests, each of whom may have up to 14 underpriests dwelling with him or her, report to a senior priest who in turn reports to a grand priest responsible for a realm or larger region. Clergy of senior years, many accomplishments, or higher rank are styled "Exalted," and traveling Freewalkers rank between full priests and senior priests. From the ranks of the Exalted come the leaders of temples to Eldath, most of whom preside over forest communities with open-air sacred places of worship known as fastnesses. As the leader of a fastness, they are entitled use the title Keeper ot the Fastness. Dogma: The philosophy of Eldath is highly advanced. It teaches that peace can only come from within and cannot he taught or imposed; it must he readied through thought and meditation. The faithful of Eldath should seek stillness and thereby find peace. They are to plant trees and green-leaved things and tend such things when they need it, wherever they may be. Eldathyn are instructed to nurture and aid and not to restrict or punish. They may defend but not punish. Eldathyn may work violence only to defend, and they may slay no thing of the forest save to prevent it from slaying themselves or another under their protection. All worshipers of Eldath are to aid fellow Eldathyn and clergy of Silvanus and Mielikki whenever possible and to give assistance, support, and shelter to displaced forest dwellers and to those who work to defend ponds, marshes, and streamside woods everywhere. They must swear to take no thinking life save in direst need and to share with all beings the beneficial things that grow in or come from running water that all may know ot and praise Eldath. Day-to-Day Activities: Eldathyn usually spend their lives tending unspoiled places to ensure that they survive and even flourish in the face of human and other depredations. Priests of Eldath replant burned areas, purge areas of plant diseases, construct boulder firebreaks, irrigate wooded areas, and clear streambeds to make rivulets flow more swiftly or create dams to slow runoff and encourage the life created by small pools. They even make bargains with nearby foresters to cut only in certain areas and leave other woodlands alone. Eldath has a hatred of indiscriminate and greedy woodcutters, those who use fire as a weapon, and avaricious millers and careless beings who foul rivers and other waters. Her clergy are pledged to work against such individuals by whatever means seem most prudent for long-term success. They rarely resort lo any sort of open confrontation for as long as possible as it tends to bring attacks down on the clergy - but hidden priests can work in opposition unhindered. Eldathyn are also charged with observing and recording what sort of birds, beasts, and plants dwell in what places and the changes in the amounts and locations of such flora and fauna over the years. They are to report such things to their superiors on a regular basis so that the senior clergy members, working with those of Silvanus and Mielikki, can interpret long-term trends in regional ecologies. To raise funds for personal and church support, priests of Eldath may act as water-dowsers by employing an infallible water divination spell known to the church, as herbalists, gardeners, or as potion-makers. Few Eldathyn live-in large settlements, but many dwelt in springside cottages-often with trained guard animals-within an easy ride of cities or large towns so as to be able to serve the local populace as sources of medicines and potions. Clergy of Eldath are all taught to swim, and often teach this skill to nonbelievers in return for small offerings to the church and the goddess of food and coins that the priests can use. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies: Eldath's clergy members pray on a personal and individual basis when bathing or floating in ponds or streams, when standing under waterfalls, and in small chambers, caves, or forest bowers given over to regular meditation. Many forest paths in woods dwelt in by Eldathyn cross streams by means of log bridges bearing tiny huts with holes or nap doors in their floors, permitting modest clergy to immerse themselves for prayer or bathing. These arc the most favored meditation spots for Eldathyn. Prayers must he performed upon awakening, at sunset, and at least once during the dark hours, and may be performed at any other rime as personally desired. In woodlands and remote wilderness areas, worship ot the Green Goddess should be done unclad or as close to it as is possible in a given circumstance. Startled woodsmen tell of certain adventurer-priests standing in pools to pray with their weapons drifting in midair around them in slow, enspelled orbits so as to be ready at hand if danger came upon the scene. The only calendar-related ritual of Eldath, the Greening (Greengrass) is also the only regular gathering and festival of the priesthood. It is preceded by Firstflow, a festival held at different times in different locales as the ice-breaks up and the waters begin to flow. The only other occasions upon which Eldathyn gather in large numbers are consecrations of new places as open-air temples or shrines of the goddess. At such consecrations, the assembled clergy perform the Chant of the Fastness. An avatar of Eldath always appears to bless her worshipers' efforts, though she may not always speak or work magic other than making any spring or water in her new sacred place into water of Eldath for a tenday thereafter and giving it the power to regenerate and heal all creatures immersed in it until the dawn following the day other appearance. Major Centers of Worship: The most revered center of Eldathyn worship is Duskwood Dell in Amn, east of Eshpurta. There the waters of the River Rimril, a tributary of the Esmel River, plunge down the western cliffs of Eldath's Mount in the Troll Mountains via the Green Goddess Falls in a descent of over 400 feet and thence through a series of pools and lesser falls (called the Steps) out into Arundath, the Quiet Forest (known most commonly as the Snakewood for the serpentine denizens the Eldathyn use to scare away intruders). Here Most Exalted Fallskeeper Alatoasz Berendim presides over a tree city of Eldathyn who train underpriests in the service of the Green Goddess and send them out all over Faerun to find their personal place in Eldath's service. Elah'zad, an ancient Eldathyn holy site in Anauroch, is also a place of great power. According to the Bedine, Elah'zad was the home of the moon goddess, Elah (Selune), but At'ar the sun goddess drove her away and made it a prison for Eldath, the Mother of the Waters, because she was jealous of Eldath's beauty. Here Eldath can choose to speak through the mouth of any woman who enters the House of the Moon, a nearly circular palatial temple formed of chalky, translucent desert rock in the midst of a lake set in a sacred grove surrounded by over a hundred small springs. (The woman falls asleep and the goddess directly and completely controls her body.) At the House of the Moon charged magical items of the Eldathyn faith can be recharged through prayer and ritual by the grace of Eldath. Affiliated Orders: The Eldathyn church and the revitalized Mielikkian faith have grown extremely close recently. Eldathyn provide quiet sanctuary and supply to the Shadoweirs of the Mielikkian faith when they cannot receive support from those of their own religion. The Eldathyn faith also has close ties with Those Who Harp (the Harpers), an organization working throughout Faerun for good and against the rise ot great powers, which tend to endanger all natural life. The church of Eldath has a circle of a few peacewomen and peacemen who have formed a group known as the Arbitrators of the Quiet One. They freely go to areas of conflict and attempt to serve as mediators in longstanding disagreements that have led lo violent acts. They listen to both sides and try to find a middle ground without polarizing the issues through overt statements of moral judgment. They prefer to find resolutions that get at the heart of a problem so that once dealt with it does not flare up again in months or years. The monastic order of Eldath is the Disciples of the Yielding Way, sometimes known as the Brothers and Sisters of the Open Palm. These monks guard sacred sites where many peacemen and peacewomen dwell and travel the countryside gathering information for isolated groves and fastnesses. They do not ever seek to provoke violence, hut arc quite deceptively deadly when defending themselves, their charges, and their holy sites. Priestly Vestments: Priests of Eldath dress simply in green and blue robes decorated with water-colored (blue, green, translucent, and opalescent) semiprecious gems and embroidery in water patterns. Specialty priests don a series of sheer robes, each in different shades of blue and green. The sleeves and hems of the garments are artfully cut to look ragged like tossing waves or water ripples. All clergy wear Eldath's symbol as a holy symbol; the sky-blue disk is fashioned of painted wood and fresh fern fronds are planted or affixed over the painted ones on the symbol whenever possible. Adventuring Garb: Eldathyn priests dress practically in the field, though some like to accent their dress with blue and green and allow the sleeves and hems of their garments to become ragged to simulate frothing water. Most wear leaf-green robes with moss-green accents, gray sashes, and brown overcloaks. Peacemen and peacewomen wear no armor and sport garb similar to their ceremonial dress made up of multiple layers of semi-transparent robes and tabards over an opaque foundation robe or dress. Sightings of Eldathyn in the deep woods have given rise to many legends of wild folk of the woods. Specialty Priests Druids REQUIREMENTS: Wisdom 12, Charisma 15 PRIME REQUISITES: Wisdom, Charisma ALIGNMENT: N WEAPONS: Club, sickle, dart, spear, dagger, scimitar, sling, staff ARMOR: Padded, leather, or hide and wooden, bone, shell or other nonmetallic shield MAJOR SPHERES: All, Animal, Creation, Elemental, Healing, Plant, Time, Wards, Weather MINOR SPHERES: Divination, Travelers MAGICAL ITEMS: As druid REQUIRED PROFICIENCIES: Swimming BONUS PROFICIENCIES: Modern languages (pick two from: brownie, dryad, elvish, korred, nereid, nixie, nymph, pegasus, pixie, satyr, sirine, sprite, sylph, treant, unicorn) Some of the specialty priests of Eldath are druids. Their abilities and restrictions, aside from changes noted above, are summarized in Appendix 1: Priest Classes and detailed in full in the Player's Handbook. Specialty Priests Peacemen/Peacewomen REQUIREMENTS: Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 PRIME REQUISITES: Wisdom, Charisma ALIGNMENT: NG, N WEAPONS: Nets, whips, staves, clubs, stones, slings, and staff slings only, and then only within great restrictions (see below). ARMOR: None MAJOR SPHERES: All, Astral, Charm, Divination, Elemental Water, Healing, Protection, Sun, Wards MINOR SPHERES: Animal, Necromantic, Plant, Travelers MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as clerics, but specialty priests of Eldath will not use items or those effects of items which inflict harm upon others. REQUIRED PROFICIENCIES: Swimming BONUS PROFICIENCIES: Modern languages (pick three from: brownie, dryad, elvish, korred, nereid, nixie, nymph, pegasus, pixie, satyr, sirine, sprite, sylph, treant, unicorn) Peacemen and peacewomen can be half-elves, halflings, or sirines, though halfling and elf society finds this choice of vocation a tad peculiar, to say the least. Peacemen and peacewomen cannot fight, except to defend themselves and those with them. They may not initiate attacks, charges, or ambushes. They are pacifists. Those peacemen and peacewomen who seek to bend the will of the goddess to their own ends soon find themselves without priestly abilities. Peacemen and peacewomen may use any priest spells of the enchantment/charm type, regardless of sphere. Peacemen and peacewomen may use hold plant, though normally 4th-level spells in a minor sphere would be denied them. Peacemen and peacewomen are able to cast remove fear (as the 1st-level priest spell) once per day. This remove fear effects other magical fears, including the fear aura of the now-dead Bane and his specialty priests. It also dispels the effects of the pain touch of the pains of Loviatar. Peacemen and peacewomen are immune to the pain touch of pains of Loviatar. At 3rd level, peacemen and peacewomen are able to cast sleep (as the 1st-level wizard spell). They gain an additional sleep spell for every additional three levels of experience. At 5th level, peacemen and peacewomen are able to cast silence, 15' radius (as the 2nd-level priest spell). The priest gains an additional silence, 15' radius spell for every additional three levels of experience. At 7th level, peacemen and peacewomen are able to water walk (as the 3rd-level priest spell) at will. At 10th level, peacemen and peacewomen can breathe water. At 12th level, peacemen and peacewomen are able to cast Laeral's aqueous column (as the 4th-level wizard spell detailed in Pages From the Mages, The Code of the Harpers, or The Seven Sisters) once a day. At 15th level, peacemen and peacewomen have sanctuary (as the 1st-level priest spell) in effect on themselves at all times. Any direct attackers must make a saving throw vs. spell or totally ignore them. In combat, peacemen and peacewomen may parry attacks, subtracting their Strength bonus plus 1d6 points directly from their opponent's attack roll. At 10th level, this becomes the Strength bonus plus 1d10 points. If a peaceman or peacewoman attacks, she or he loses this ability for the remainder of the battle. Eldathyn Spells 1st Level Wailing Wind (Alteration) Sphere: Elemental Air, Weather Range: 5 yards/level Components: V Duration: 1 turn/level Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: A cube of 10 feet/level on a side Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, a priest creates a magical warning system. When any creature larger than a common honeybee enters a guarded area (a passage, chamber, cavern, doorway, or cave mouth of up to the area of effect), a wailing, whistling blast of wind blows from the guarded area toward the casting priest. The priest designates the area to be protected verbally, and must be standing within 5 yards per level of the area to be protected when the spell is cast. The wailing wind travels toward the caster as long as she or he is on the same plane as the guarded area, but fades out beyond 100 yards per level of the casting priest. The wailing wind has a distinctive tone that can be heard by all creatures capable of hearing. It transmits and magnifies any sounds (speech, movement, etc.) made by the triggering being at the time it is activated, and it thus gives any listener a clue as to what sort of intruder approaches. The spell cannot be modified to be activated by only specific beings or types of creatures. Once the guarded area is entered and the wailing wind rises, the spell is exhausted unless the caster was of sufficient level to allow another activation of the spell for another intruder. The wind itself lasts for 1 round per level of the casting priest once triggered, although the caster may end it sooner. A wailing wind can be activated more than once, depending on the level of its caster. As the level of the caster increases, the number of blasts of wailing wind occurring for different intruders at different times is also increased. A 1st- or 2nd-level caster creates only a single-blast wailing wind; a 3rd- or 4th-level caster creates a wind of two blasts; a 5th- or 6th-level caster creates a wind of three blasts, and so on with no known maximum. 2nd Level Touchsickle (Alteration) Sphere: Combat, Plant Range: 0 Components: V,S Duration: 2 rounds/level Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, one of the caster's hands temporarily becomes a wooden magical weapon. The extremity is able to strike creatures who can be hit only by magical weapons of +2 enchantment or less. The extremity gains no attack bonus, but its slightest touch does the same slashing (Type S) damage as a sickle: 1d4+1 points of damage vs. smaller than man-sized or man-sized creatures, 1d4 points of damage vs. larger than man-sized creatures. A druid may use the enchanted extremity to harvest mistletoe as though it were a gold or silver sickle. 3rd Level Flame Shield (Evocation) Sphere: Elemental Fire Range: O Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell creates a pulsating, 6-foot-high shield of darkness at the end of the caster's hand. The shield is weightless and intangible. Missiles and other weapons and solid objects, including parts of the caster's body, pass through it without impediment. The shield remains attached to one of the caster's hands (chosen during the casting) unless the casting priest touches another creatures hand and wills control of the shield to pass to the other (who must agree to the transfer or it cannot occur). The shield works against flame. Its touch extinguishes normal torches, flaming oil, and candles instantly. Larger fires are diminished. A fireball striking or exploding around the bearer of a flame shield, for example, does only half damage. A flame blade coming into contact with a flame shield is harmlessly destroyed. A flame shield fully cancels out a flame strike if held directly in the path of the flame strike (over the shield-bearer's head); this destroys the flame shield instantly. If the flame shield is not held in such a fashion, the shield-bearer takes half damage as for a fireball. Flame-related illusions, hypnotic patterns, and the like have no effect on any being viewing them through a flame shield. A magical, flaming sword striking through a flame shield encounters no resistance and inflicts normal weapon damage but no flame damage. Any part of such a blade that has passed through the shield remains free of flames while any part of the blade is in contact with the shield; thus a flaming sword striking through a flame shield cannot ignite a scroll or other flammable object by touch. The material components for this spell are a piece of phosphorous, a drop of mercury, and a cobweb. Greenwood (Alteration) Sphere: Plant Range: 10 yards/level Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 turn/level Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: 9 cubic feet+1 cubic foot/level Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, the caster can temporarily make dead and withered trees appear living, green and healthy. The caster can affect one plant (or object made from one), or a mass of plant material up to 9 cubic feet plus 1 cubic foot per level of the caster. Dead or bare trees, shrubs, or vines can be made to cloak themselves in leaves. Sufficient foliage appears to afford concealment for the caster, but not enough to use for an entangle spell. Dry firewood can he made damp enough that it does not light. If wood is already alight, the flames die down to a thick, choking smoke in a cloud that lasts for one round per experience level of the caster. This cloud, which totally obscures vision beyond 2 feet, covers a roughly spherical volume from ground or floor up or conforms to the shape of a confined area. The smoke fills a volume 100 times that of the fire source. All within the cloud must roll successful saving throws vs. spell or suffer -2 penalties to all combat rolls and Armor Class. Dry, seasoned wood, such as a ship's mast, can be made to bend and snap under a strain like green wood. Rotten wood, such as an old bridge or ruin, usually collapses or becomes unsafe to carry any future load. Damage to plants or wood suffered by being made "green" is permanent, but the wood otherwise reverts to its former state after the expiration of the spell. In other words, if greenwood is used to collapse an old bridge, the wood the bridge is made of returns to its previous condition after the expiration of the spell, but the bridge is still collapsed. Mold Touch (Alteration) Sphere: Plant Range: Touch Components: V,S,M Duration: Special Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: One target creature Saving Throw: Special This spell empowers the casting priest to transmute its material components into brown mold spores without suffering personal harm. The first creature touched by the caster within six rounds of the casting is infected by brown mold. A successful attack roll is required to touch an opponent in combat or one who is not unaware or immobilized. If the caster cannot touch any creature, the mold spores vanish at the end of six rounds. The mold spores created by this spell cannot live on plant or inorganic material. All the spores are transferred to the first creature touched by the caster. Thus, the caster can infect only one creature per spell. In the event of an accident, this could well be a friend or ally. A mold touch spell inflicts 4d6 points of damage upon the target creature, and half that if the victim makes a successful saving throw vs. spell. Brown mold spreads from the contact point rapidly, growing by absorbing body heat. In the process, it chills the victim. In the second round after the attack, the mold inflicts 2d6 points of damage and half that if the victim makes a successful saving throw vs. spell. On every round thereafter, the victim receives a saving throw vs. spell. If the saving throw is successful, no damage is taken, and the spell ends. If the saving throw is failed, the victim takes 1d6 points of damage in that round. Brown mold created by this spell is of limited duration, and a victim can not infect other creatures even if intending to do so. Magical cold harms mold created by this spell in the usual manner, but also affects the creature on which the mold is growing. The material components of this spell are mistletoe, holly, or oak leaves. Wheel of Bones (Alteration) Sphere: Necromantic Range: 0 Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell transforms bone fragments into a fast-spinning pinwheel of many hones that whirl about a limb of the caster chosen during casting. The caster cannot grasp anything with that limb or cast any other spell without ending the wheel of bones, which fades instantly into nothingness when it expires. The caster can will the spell to end at any time. A wheel of bones inflicts 1d6+4 points of damage when a priest hits a foe with it by making a successful attack roll with the limb it surrounds. The wheel of bones can also fire bone shards once per round in addition to any melee attack the caster may make. The melee attack is made with the priest's normal THAC0. Hurled shards always strike at THAC0 7, regardless of the priest's own attack prowess. They cause 1d4 points of damage each, and 1d3 of them fly at the target of a shard attack. The caster designates the target of a shard attack, but has no control over how many shards are hurled at it. The missile range of these shards is 5 (short)/10 (medium)/15 (long) yards, and they may be fired at point blank range at neither a penalty or a bonus. The damage and duration of a wheel of bones is unaffected by the number of shards it fires, and the caster of the wheel is never harmed by the spell's bone shards, regardless of where they fly, ricochet, or strike. The material components of this spell are at least two bones or bone fragments from any source. 5th Level Control Vapor (Alteration, Conjuration/Summoning) Sphere: Elemental Air, Elemental Water Range: 40 yards Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: 10-foot/level-radius sphere Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, the caster is able to alter the movement rate and direction of natural or magical smokes and vapors, including incendiary clouds, smoke ghosts, gaseous breath weapons, fog cloud, and cloudkill as well as the smoky effects of pyrotechnics and creatures in gaseous form. Within the area of effect, wind effects are negated, even if of magical origin, and the caster can hold a vapor stationary or move it up to 10 feet per level each mind in any desired direction. If the vapor passes out of the stationary area of effect of the spell, control is lost. Creatures in gaseous form (such as vampires) and those wind walking receive no saving throw against the spell. A vapor cannot alter its form, be altered in form, nor be split into several vapors unless the caster so wills; however, creatures normally able to alter their nongaseous form into another form (such as a corporeal one) can do so whether the caster desires them to or not. The process of changing form takes twice as long as usual while they are affected by control vapor. Clouds of insects and similar insubstantial or amorphously formed but nongaseous creatures are not affected by this spell. The drow of the Underdark are reputed to use a parallel form of this spell in one or more of their faiths. The material component of this spell is a bean or pea and the priest's holy symbol (which is not consumed in casting the spell). Greater Touchsickle (Alteration) Sphere: Combat, Plant Range: 0 Components: V,S Duration: 2 rounds/level Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, one of the caster's hands temporarily becomes a wooden magical weapon. The extremity is able to strike all creatures who can be hit only by magical weapons. The extremity has a +2 attack bonus, and its slightest touch does slashing (Type S) damage as a sickle +2: 1d4+3 points of damage vs. smaller than man-sized or man-sized creatures, 1d4+2 points of damage vs. larger than man-sized creatures. A druid may use the enchanted extremity to harvest mistletoe as though it were a gold or silver sickle. Water of Eldath (Alteration) Sphere: Elemental Water, Healing Range: Touch Components: V,S,M Duration: Permanent Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: Three potion flasks Saving Throw: None This spell fills three potion flasks with water of Eldath. An entire flask of water of Eldath poured onto something or someone kills mold and musk creeper spores (including monstrous sorts) and rot grubs; purifies water of dangerous pollutants, diseases, and oils, including all things that give the water an unpleasant taste and odor; and acts as a neutralize poison (as the 4th-level priest spell). If an entire flask is imbibed, it instantly confers the following effects on the drinker as needed: It cures disease (as the 3rd-level priest spell); cures mummy rot; cures lycanthropy; removes curses (as the 3rd-level priest spell); and closes all wounds, including wounds made by enchanted weapons that cannot normally be made to close, effectively binding the wounds and preventing further damage due to blood loss. The material component of this spell is three drops of water blessed by Eldath, blessed by one of her personal servants (her servitor creatures) in her name, or consecrated to her by an Exalted of Eldath. One drop is placed into each flask. 6th Level Spring Mastery (Alteration, Evocation) Sphere: Creation, Elemental Water Range: Special Components: V,S,M Duration: Special Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell can be employed in three ways: if cast on a spot where there is no running watercourse, it causes water to spring up from the earth. If cast on an existing spring, it purifies the water and makes it totally transparent and nondistorting to the caster's eyes. If cast on the casting priest while she or he is in contact with a spring, the magic performs a limited sort of teleport. The first function of the spell causes water to flow up from a spot on the ground forever if enough subterranean groundwater is present to feed a spring. If there is no water around, it causes a steady flow of water of Eldath (see above) for one turn per level of the caster. One creature per round can drink of the flow, but if it is used to fill leather canteen flasks, potion bottles, or other containers permitting Transportation away for later imbibing, the spell is exhausted after 1 container/level of the caster is filled. Any container larger in volume than the caster's two hands placed together counts as two or more containers, depending on its size. The second function of the spell allows the caster to clearly see through the spring's water to find creatures therein and examine submerged objects or the streambed itself. Normally invisible creatures in the spring affected by spring mastery are made evident to the caster by the spell's magic even it they are merged with the water as water weirds or water elementals are. Spring mastery used in this fashion permanently banishes all taints, poisons, waterborne diseases, and corrosive substances, including monster secretions. An aquatic monster employing such fluid or fluidborne attacks discovers that they simply do not function within a 70-foot spherical radius of where the spell was cast for one full year after the round of casting. The third function of spring mastery permits instantaneous travel for the caster and all nonliving worn, carried, or held items only (to whatever limits the caster can normally carry) from the place of casting to either a known, previously visited spot in or on the banks of any other spring in Faerun (including subterranean watercourses) or to the nearest junction with another watercourse either upstream or downstream (which need not be a locale known to the caster), as the caster chooses. The material component of this spell is three drops of water blessed by Eldath, blessed by one other personal servants (her servitor creatures) in her name, or consecrated to her by an Exalted of Eldath. These must be poured upon the spot where the priest desires a spring to issue from in the first spell use, introduced into the existing spring in the second, or poured in the hand of the casting priest in the third. 7th Level Mist of the Goddess (Alteration, Evocation, Necromancy) Sphere: Elemental Water, Healing Range: 5 yards/level Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round Casting Time: One turn Area of Effect: An inverted cone 30 feet high with a circular base with a maximum radius of 10 feet/level and a minimum radius of 5 feet Saving Throw: Special This spell creates a glowing, green, inverted cone of mist that acts as the priest spells cure disease (3rd level), remove curse (3rd level), heal (6th level), regenerate (7th level), restoration (7th level), and resurrection (7th level) on any single being within it. The circular base of the mists has a radius of a maximum of 10 feet per level of the caster; it can be as small as the caster wills during casting, to a minimum of 5 feet. The cone is 30 feet high; if called forth in an area with low clearance, its height is truncated by any solid, continuous roof or ceiling material. If more than one being or portions of more than one being are touched by the mist, a random being is aided unless the priest calling up the mist of the goddess specifically chooses one being as the spell recipient by act of will. No corpse is aided by this spell if a living intelligent being is in contact with the mists, but if only corpses are present, and no single being is chosen by the caster as the spell recipient, all the dead are allowed the saving throw vs. spell they had in life. All those who successfully save are reincarnated (as the 7th-level priest spell reincarnate, but without any time limit since death) into a random creature form that can readily survive in the immediate surroundings (in other words, no fish out of water or tropical species in glacial arctic regions). The material component of this spell is a drop of water blessed by Eldath, blessed by one of her personal servants (her servitor creatures) in her name, or consecrated to her by an Exalted of Eldath. Links Category:Lesser deities